Dragon Ball DXD
by Roxas gremory
Summary: La historia acerca de un Saiyajin en un mundo de demonios,ángeles y caídos. Donde aprenderá a proteger a esas personas importantes para el.


**-Prologo-**

Han pasado 4 años desde que derrote a Cell, la vida con mi madre y mi hermano a sido sencilla, sin embargo debo continuar con el legado de mi padre, proteger a los demás de fuerzas superiores.

No a pasado ningún día que dejara de entrenar.

-Gohan la cena esta lista-grito Milk.

-Ya voy Mama-

-Ya alimentaste a tu hermano?-pregunto Milk.

-Si Madre, ya lo hice-

Después de cenar Gohan se fue a su habitación a dormir, pero por alguna razón no podía, este sentía que algo estaba acumulando ki afuera de su casa este pensó que estaba soñando despierto.

Cuando por fin se durmió a la mañana siguiente decidió entrenar en la madrugada hacia las montañas.

Pero volvió a sentir esa acumulación negativa de ki.

-Tengo que ver qué clase de energía es esa-pensó él.

Gohan se acercó para examinar la acumulación de energía.

-Qué clase de energía negativa es esta, nunca había visto algo parecido-

Gohan comenzó a sentir como esa energía lo empezaba a absorber.

-No puede ser-

Este intento transformarse en súper saiyajin pero ese poder no era suficiente para salir de la acumulación de energía.

Gohan sintió que toda su energía fue drenada, desmayándose.

Después de que la energía negativa se tragara a Gohan, este se encontraba vagando por el espacio, sin rumbo solo estaba ahí. Después de un tiempo de vagar en el vórtice dimensional, Gohan despertó en una casa muy bien cuidada parecía tener un estilo neo clásico.

-Hgg, donde estoy-pensó Gohan.

En ese momento Gohan sintió una energía muy poderosa a su lado.

-Hola Chico, veo que has despertado-

Era un hombre con pelo negro pero con una franja de pelo rubio.

-Quien es usted?-pregunto Gohan.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, apareciste dentro de mi casa-dijo el hombre

-Fue usted el que me trajo aquí?-

-No para nada, yo solo estaba aquí bebiendo y de la nada apareciste inconsciente-

-Y porque siento un aura maligna proviniendo de usted-pregunto Gohan.

-Interesante este chico puede sentir el ki- pensó el hombre.

-Es porque yo no soy un humano-

-Entonces que eres- pregunto Gohan.

-soy un Ángel Caído, y mi nombre es Azazel.

-Siento una enorme cantidad de Fuerza- pensó Gohan.

-Y tú que eres niño, al parecer tampoco eres humano- Exclamo Azazel.

-Soy Gohan y soy un Saiyajin-

 **-Capítulo 1: Saiyajin Vs Dragón.-**

-Saiyajin?-pregunto Azazel.

-Así es Mitad Saiyajin, Mitad Humano-

-Nunca había oído hablar de esa raza- dijo Azazel.

Pero aun así Gohan sabía que ese no era el problema actual, debía de encontrar la manera de volver a su hogar.

-Azazel, sabes que ocurrió con el vórtice dimensional-preguntaba Gohan.

Azazel no pudo responder la pregunta de Gohan el solo negó con la cabeza.

-Maldita sea, no podré volver a mi hogar-

-Calma chico, porque no primero encuentras a la persona que hizo esto-

-Si supongo que tienes razón-dijo Gohan

Gohan le pregunto a Azazel si podía quedarse un tiempo en su casa, además de pedirle varios libros de Historia y Geografía.

Este accedió a favor de que este le contara los orígenes de la raza Saiyajin.

Gohan no tuvo más remedio que contarle.

-Entonces, tu padre es un Saiyajin que viene de un planeta llamado vegeta y tu madre es humana?- pregunto Azazel.

-Así es- contesto Gohan.

-Bueno Muéstrame tu poder-dijo Azazel.

-Está bien-

Gohan comenzó a elevar su ki que todo el edificio se puso a temblar. Azazel estaba impresionado con el poder del chico.

-Increíble este chico supera a Valí incluso pueda rivalizar con los de más alto rango-

 **En otro lugar.**

-Valí sentiste ese poder-dijo una voz de mujer.

-Parece que por fin mi rival a llegado-dijo Valí.

(No lo creo compañero, esa no es la fuerza del dragón rojo)

-Que estás diciendo Albión-

(Hay otro sujeto que tiene una gran cantidad de poder en casa de Azazel)

-Le Fay, teletransportanos a casa de Azazel-

-Sera un gusto Valí-

 **En casa de Azazel.**

-Vaya tienes un poder increíble muchacho-dijo Azazel.

-Gracias me costó mucho tiempo conseguirlo-dijo Gohan.

En ese momento un círculo mágico se proyectó en el suelo de ahí salieron un joven de pelo plateado, una chica rubia y un joven rubio que parecían hermanos, otro chico con apariencia de mono y una chica de pelo negro con rasgos de gato.

-Vali que bueno que regresas- dijo Azazel.

Gohan sintió energía increíblemente poderosa viniendo de cada uno de ellos en especial del peli plateado.

-Que fue ese poder que se sintió aquí Azazel-pregunto Vali

-Veo que aún no te has percatado de Gohan-

-Gohan?-

Vali vio al chico de túnicas moradas observándolo y analizándolo.

-Él es Gohan?-dijo Vali

-Si soy yo mucho gusto-

(Compañero siento un gran poder latente en ese chico)

-En serio Albion yo no siento nada anormal en él-

El equipo de Vali comenzó a analizar a Gohan y ver que habilidades podía tener

-Bueno ya que te presentaste será mejor que nosotros hagamos lo mismo-dijo Vali

-Yo soy Vali Lucifer y este es mi equipo-

El primero en presentarse fue el rubio

-Yo soy Arthur Pendragon y ella es mi hermana Le Fay, ambos descendientes del rey Arturo y Le Fay-

-Mucho gusto Gohan-dijo Le Fay.

El siguiente en presentarse fue el chico mono.

-Yo soy Bikou mi antepasado fue el legendario Son Wukong-

-Vaya tu nombre se parece al de mi Padre, Son Goku-

-Entonces eres descendiente de Wukong?-

-No lo sé, yo soy de otro lugar-

La ultima en presentarse fue la chica con apariencia de gato.

-Yo soy Kuroka, una demonio renegada-

-Creo que esa es la razón por la que siento energía negativa dentro de ustedes-dijo Gohan

-Vaya parece que tú también puedes sentir el ki, que interesante- dijo Kuroka con un tono de seducción.

-Jajaja, supongo que viene de familia-

-Bueno dejando las formalidades, supongo que tú fuiste el que expulso esa gran cantidad de poder- interrogo Vali.

-Si fui yo-

-Entiendo vamos a pelear- dijo Vali.

-Que? Porque-

-si tu fuiste el que expulso esa energía, entonces estoy seguro que eres un oponente formidable-

-Si a mi también me gustaría ver el poder de uno de los descendientes de Son Wukong-dijo Bikou.

-Lo siento pero ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, en lugar de pelear con alguien que acabo de conocer-dijo Gohan.

Vali no quería desperdiciar una oportunidad única como esa por lo que comenzó a presionar a Gohan.

-Vamos tómame enserio-decía Vali

-Si peleas conmigo te ayudare a solucionar tu problema-

-Lo dices enserio?-Pregunto Gohan.

-Te doy mi palabra-contesto Vali.

-Está bien si eso es lo que quieres-

-Vali, estas seguro de querer hacer esto, no sabemos de lo que ese chico es capaz-dijo Azazel.

-No hay problema mi Sacred gear está hecha para luchar con los dioses-dijo Vali.

-Muy bien Gohan prepárate-

-Le Fay tele transpórtanos a un lugar para pelear-

-Está bien Vali-

Le Fay tele transportó a Gohan y a Vali a una dimensión creada especialmente para combates (esta parecía una especie de arena, amplia con montañas pequeñas).

-Y bien, ya estás listo-dijo Vali entrando en posición de pelea.

-Cuando quieras- dijo Gohan expulsando un poco de Ki-

(Compañero, este chico tiene una fuerza increíble y parece saber controlar el Ki a la perfección)

-No importa Albion, hay que derrotarlo-dijo Vali.

Vali decidió atacar directamente a Gohan mientras que este solo esquivaba fácilmente.

Pero uno de esos golpes conecto con Gohan.

-Eres mío-dijo Vali.

Gohan decidió retroceder un poco.

-Qué es esto- pensó Gohan.

-Sentí una gran pérdida de Ki en mi cuerpo-

-Parece que este sujeto si sabe como pelear-

(Vali tus alas están brillando intensamente) dijo Albion.

-Tienes razón, y solo lo he golpeado una vez-contesto Vali.

Gohan acto seguido contraatacó a Vali a una velocidad sorprendente, que este apenas podía bloquear todos sus golpes.

(Compañero, este chico tiene experiencia en batalla será mejor que tengas cuidado) aconsejaba Albion.

Vali se abalanzo contra Gohan golpeándolo varias veces reduciendo su poder.

-Vaya eso es interesante-pensó Gohan.

-Solo puede reducir el poder que estoy usando en ese momento-

-Además que solo lo puede usar cada 10 segundos-murmuraba Gohan.

-Tengo un tiempo de 10 segundos para golpearlo-

Gohan puso sus manos en la frente y grito…

¡Masenko! Y un rayo de color amarillo salió disparado de su frente.

-Qué es eso- pensó Vali.

(Es un rayo de Ki concentrado)

-eso es algo que puedo parar-dijo Vali.

-Rayo Blanco-grito Vali interceptando el Masenko de Gohan. Sin embargo este se había colocado detrás de Vali dándole una patada en la espalda.

 **Mientras tanto el equipo Vali y Azazel estaban viendo el combate con ayuda de Le Fay.**

-Es muy poderoso-pensaba Azazel

-Me pregunto si habrá Saiyajines en nuestro universo.-dijo Azazel.

-Saiyajines?-pregunto Kuroka.

-Si Saiyajines, una raza espacial con habilidades de combate.-

-Gohan es mitad uno- termino Azazel.

-Sería una buena opción para dejar descendencia jiji- reía kuroka.

-Los Nekomatas dominan Senjutsu y Youjutsu y si los Saiyajines dominan el Ki, sería una raza suprema-

-No te hagas fantasías Kuroka- decía Arthur.

 **Regresando a la Batalla.**

-He descubierto tu forma de pelear Vali-mencionó Gohan.

-Cómo Dices?-menciono Vali.

-Si, sé que solo puedes dividir mi poder que estoy usando en este momento cada diez segundos-menciono Gohan.

-Ya veo, si que eres alguien de admirar-

-Bueno es hora de ir en serio-Dijo Vali.

-ahora Albion-grito Vali.

(Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker)

Vali fue envuelto por un pilar de Luz, manifestando una armadura de color blanco.

-Qué es esto su poder se elevó drásticamente-pensó Gohan.

Vali salió disparando magia demoniaca hacia Gohan, a este le estaba costando demasiado esquivarlos. Vali se puso detrás de Gohan lanzándole una serie de puñetazos reduciendo su poder increíblemente.

-Qué es esto-pregunto Gohan.

-Es mi Balance Breaker, un poder que incluso compite con los dioses.-

-Gracias a esto se anula el tiempo de 10 segundos para dividir tu poder-

-Vaya-

Vali siguió absorbiendo el poder de Gohan al punto de dejarlo hincado y jadeando.

-No me digas que ese es tu máximo poder- insinuó Vali.

Gohan le lanzo una ráfaga a Vali rompiendo su armadura sin embargo este la regenero rápidamente y este respondió con una patada.

 **Mientras tanto**

-Parece que Vali supero por completo a Gohan- menciono Bikou.

-No lo se, no lo veo preocupado- decía Arthur.

-Gohan me había mencionado acerca de los Súper Saiyajines-

-Súper Saiyajin?-pregunto Le Fay.

-Según lo que me dijo, cuando se transforma en Súper Saiyajin aumenta increíblemente su poder-menciono Azazel.

-Me gustaría verlo-decía kuroka.

 **De regreso a la pelea.**

-Bueno, ya que tú te transformaste, sería correcto que yo lo hiciera-dijo Gohan.

Gohan comenzó a cargar Ki para luego cambiar su aura blanca a dorada.

Su Cabello se erizó y se volvió rubio, sus pupilas se volvieron verde esmeralda, además su musculatura aumento considerablemente.

-Esto es el poder del Súper Saiyajin Vali.-Grito Gohan.

(Compañero, este chico aumento su poder increíblemente incluso supera a tu balance Breaker).

-Esos Saiyajines, Albion, tendremos que hacer una investigación de esa raza-mencionaba Vali pero Gohan se lanzó para atacarlo.

Gohan agrietaba la armadura de Vali en cada golpe hasta que este logro darle una patada cruzada engañando a Gohan y reduciendo su poder y haciendo que sus alas brillaran de un color dorado intenso.

(COMPAÑERO ESTAMOS AL LIMITE DE PODER YA NO PUEDES ABSORBER MAS) dijo Albion.

-Tan rápido, pero solo lo golpee una vez como es posible-

(La cantidad de energía que genera, es impresionante)

-Prepárate Vali-dijo Gohan lanzándole un Súper Masenko.

-No tan rápido, Half Dimension-canto Vali y el Masenko de Gohan se volvió pequeño.

-Qué hizo?-pensó Gohan.

-Half Dimension me permite reducir el espacio de los objetos y personas, incluyendo la energía- decía Vali.

-Si ese es el caso-

Gohan se acercó para atacar a Vali, pero este también había aumentado su poder debido a la absorción del poder de Gohan.

Un Choque de poderes increíbles hacia que la Dimension se empezara a corromper.

-Ráfaga del Diablo-Grito Vali lanzando esferas de energía hacia Gohan.

-Gekiretetsu Madan-Grito Gohan contrarrestando su ataque.

-Resplandor Blanco-dijo Vali, lanzado una onda de energía que impacto directamente al pecho de Gohan.

-Vaya si que eres un oponente formidable Vali-dijo Gohan

-Lo mismo digo Gohan hace mucho que no peleaba en serio-contesto Vali.

-Está bien creo que es hora de dejar de contenerme-dijo Gohan.

-Contenerte-dijo Vali.

Gohan expulso más Ki de lo que tenía y dirigiéndose directamente a Vali golpeándolo en todo su cuerpo haciendo que escupiera sangre.

Este se levantó pero vio que había varias siluetas de Gohan alrededor de él.

-qué significa esto-decía Vali.

-Son imágenes residuales-contesto Gohan.

Vali atacaba las imágenes residuales buscando a Gohan pero no tenía éxito. Entonces se le ocurrió atacar una imagen de Gohan y rápidamente girarse para atacar lo cual sirvió.

Vali comenzó a devolver todos los golpes de Gohan reduciendo su poder aún más.

-Aprende rápido- pensó Gohan.

-Cañón del dragón-Grito Vali lanzando una onda de energía masiva a Gohan.

-Masenko- dijo este frenando y devolviendo su ataque.

Vali estaba jadeando, mientras que Gohan estaba respirando agitadamente.

-Albion tendré que usarlo-

(A que te refieres, compañero)

-Al Juggernaut Drive-

(Estas seguro)

-Si tengo que derrotarlo, ahora ese es mi único Objetivo-

(Está bien compañero)

Vali comenzó a recitar el hechizo sagrado para invocar su segunda forma.

"Yo, que estoy a punto de despertar"

"Soy el Dragón Celestial que ha tomado los principios de la supremacía de Dios"

"Envidio al "Infinito" y persigo al "Sueño""

"Debo convertirme en el Dragón Blanco de la Supremacía"

"Y debo llevarte a los límites del paraíso blanco"

Vali se transformó en un Dragon Gigante y se abalanzo contra Gohan.

 **Mientras tanto.**

 **-** Vaya kuroka expusiste todos tus sentidos de Nekomata- dacia Bikou.

-Es que Gohan se ve increíble en esa forma-contesto ella.

-Pero que podrá hacer el Súper Saiyajin contra el Juggernaut de Vali-dijo Arthur.

-No lo sé pero el idiota de Vali se está arriesgando a reducir su tiempo de Vida- Decía Le Fay.

-Es una de las mejores peleas que e visto.- pensaba Azazel.

-Parece que hay más prodigios en esta generación-

 **De regreso a la pelea.**

-Ese poder Vali no podrás resistirlo mucho-grito Gohan pero Vali solo seguía atacando a Gohan causándole mucho Daño.

-Tiene razón tengo que acabar con esto Rápido- Pensó Vali.

-Mis reservas de magia demoniaca se agotaran y tendré que usar fuerza vital-

Vali quemo a Gohan usando las llamas del Dragon Blanco además de usar magia demoniaca en él.

-Tendré que transformarme-dijo Gohan.

Este recordó la pelea contra Cell enojándose de manera increíble expulsando mucho Ki.

El cabello de Gohan se erizo aún más, su musculatura aumento y su cuerpo comenzó a producir rayos de bioelectricidad por todo su cuerpo.

-No puede ser se volvió a transformar-pensó Vali.

-Es ahora o nunca-dijo Vali.

-Satán Lucifer Smasher- grito Vali y la armadura disparó un bombardeo masivo de aura de color blanco plateado y negro azabache

-Mientras tanto Gohan puso sus manos en la espalda y dijo…

Ka…me…ha…me…haaaaaa, y una ráfaga azul salió de sus manos chocando con el poder de Vali.

-Ghhhhh, máximo poder-grito Gohan aumentando la potencia de su Kamehameha.

Vali intento aumentar más su poder pero este iba a empezar a usar fuerza vital por lo que no pudo parar el ataque de Gohan haciendo que impactara directamente contra él.

-Se acabó Vali-dijo Gohan.

Vali no pudo resistir más, este solo se des-transformó y cayo exhausto al suelo.

Le Fay apareció en el campo de batalla regresando a Gohan y a Vali a casa de Azazel.

-Vaya Gohan sí que eres alguien fuerte, y esa transformación en Súper Saiyajin espero algún día hacer mi versión de ella.-dijo Bikou.

-Bueno no se si funcione contigo, jajaja-

-Gohan esa transformación tuya activa todos mis sentidos Nekomatas, no estas interesado en dejar descendencia?-dijo Kuroka en tono seductivo.

-ja..ja..ja, supongo que algún día tendré que hacerlo- contesto Gohan en tono inocente.

-Me gusta ese tono inocente, algún día el será mío-pensó Kuroka.

En ese momento Vali se despertó muy cansado y agotado.

-Vaya sí que eres alguien fuerte Gohan.-dijo Vali.

-Ustedes también Vali y Albion-mencionó Gohan.

-espera sabes de Albion-

-Sí, te escuche hablando con él en la batalla-

(Ja ese chico se percató de mi presencia)

-Albion es el dios dragón que vive dentro de mí-decía Vali.

-Entiendo él es que te da poder-

-Correcto-termino Vali

-Pero tú que me dices esa transformación compite con mi balance breaker-

-El Súper Saiyajin aumenta mi fuerza base por 50 y el Súper Saiyajin 2 por 100-dijo Gohan.

-Está decidido, a partir de ahora eres mi rival-dijo Vali.

-Un Rival?-pregunto Gohan.

-Alguien que compite contra ti para ser alguien más fuerte-Contesto Vali.

-Pero creí que ibas a ayudarme a volver a mi hogar- reclamo Gohan.

-Si lo hare, yo cumplo mis promesas, pero de mientras tendrás que estar viviendo aquí en lo que mi equipo y yo encontramos la solución-dijo Vali.

-Está bien, supongo que puede quedarme aquí un tiempo-

-Bueno tendremos que investigar desde ahorita, puede que las respuestas estén en la brecha dimensional-dijo Vali.

-Nos veremos después Gohan-

-Adiós compañero-dijo Bikou.

-No te vas a escapar de mi Gohan-dijo Kuroka.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Gohan-dijo Arthur.

-Adiós Gohan- termino Le Fay.

El equipo de Vali se tele-transporto hacia un destino desconocido mientras que Gohan se quedó en casa de Azazel.

-No tendrás algo de comer y ropa Azazel-Pregunto Gohan.

-Claro puedo pedir Ropa a mis compañeros y en el refrigerador hay comida-contesto Azazel.

-Gracias-

Después de que Gohan terminara de comer una cantidad que impresiono a Azazel se fue a dormir en una de las habitaciones que tenía.

-Azazel me dijo que me había inscrito a una escuela en esta región, si mal no recuerdo es la academia Kuoh-

-Parece que mañana será un día difícil-

 _ **Bueno Hasta aquí mi primer capítulo del fanfic,**_

 _ **Soy nuevo en este tema de fics y eso, por eso pido apoyo y consejos a los que sepan de estas historias para tener retroalimentación.**_


End file.
